Por Siempre, Para Siempre
by Kyo Kurama
Summary: La llegada de los trillizos Vongola a Namimori desencadena sentimientos... Un rubio enamorado y un castaño abrumado por ello. Hibari siendo cazado con ataques que no puede contrarrestar y una castaña decidida. Otro castaño que tomara medidas por el bien de sus hermanos... sin olvidar que ellos tres cargan con la herencia de la Mafia. G27, 18Fem27, ¿?HyperTsuna¿?
1. Chapter 1

**Notas de autor:** Aloha!

Esto es algo que se me ocurrió hace poco y pues quiero compartirlo, es mi aportación al increíble mundo del Yaoi *Q*. Por lo que pido de su comprensión, es mi segundo yaoi y pues eso, aun no me perfecciono(?).

Tal ves al principio no parezca tener ni pies ni cabeza pero asi es el amor lo que me recuerda que aqui me salio y me seguirá saliendo lo Ñoño - lo cursi -.

Amo a mi tunita - Tsuna - por lo que no pude evitar poner sus tres versiones(?)... Tsuna, FemTsuna e HyperTsuna.

La historia se dividira en dos partes, esta es la primera.

Espero les guste~

-Disclimer: Los personajes de KHR pertenecen a su respectivo creador-

* * *

_**~/ Primera Parte /~**_

_**Cuando te enamores, no te preocupes, no es el fin del mundo, no es un acontecimiento de interés nacional, no es una bandada de mariposas o patos en tus entrañas o una nueva forma de lavaje cerebral… **_

**_~Capitulo 1~_**

El cielo siempre azul y brillante que cubría a la ciudad de Namimori era opacado por incontables nubes grises que daban la señal de que en cualquier momento comenzaría a llover. El clima le daba un ambiente tranquilo y melancólico a la ciudad pero también uno aburrido, en especial para los estudiantes de la Universidad de Namimori.

-""El amor es una escalera hecha de corazones rotos. Mirar hacia abajo es no poder escalar más. Pero, ¿Qué hace que en cada nuevo peldaño busquemos revivir un corazón desangrado? ¿Que nos hace llorar, nos ata, nos paraliza? El amor." – termino de recitar con una voz profunda aquel párrafo.

-Muy bien Sawada, ya puedes sentarte – indico el profesor, el chico asintió y tomo asiento de nuevo – Sakurano, continua – dijo a otro de sus alumnos.

El chico de cabello rubio alborotado y de brillantes ojos azules escucho por momentos la lectura de su compañero para luego perderse en sus pensamientos – _"¿Que nos hace llorar, nos ata, nos paraliza? El amor." _– sonrió para sus adentros, eso era algo de lo que estaba seguro. Esos sentimientos, esas sensaciones eran las mismas que sentía desde aquella vez, desde la primera vez que lo vio. No estaba seguro de cómo ocurrió pero paso y eso era lo que le importaba, él era lo único que le importaba.

Giro un poco su rostro hacia la ventana, justo a su lado, observo el cielo gris, le gustaba más cuando el azul lo abarcaba todo pero no podía negar que seguía siendo igual de hermoso. Fue bajando su mirada, pasándola por los arboles hasta que topo con tres figuras, tres castaños, de las cuales solo se centro en el alegre castaño de la derecha. Lo detallo con cuidado, como hacia siempre que lo veía, y se olvido de todo aquello que lo rodeaba, en ese momento solo era consciente de él.

Regreso a la realidad al perderlo de su rango de visión y no pudo más que sonreír irónico, ¿Quién diría que Sawada Giotto se enamoraría de esa forma? Lo mismo le decían sus amigos, ellos sabían de sus sentimientos al igual que algunos de los amigos de su "perdición"… resultaba tan obvio (para quien lo conocía bien) que incluso el vago de su Padre se había dado cuenta, claro que no sabía de quien. Tan obvio para sus más cercanos pero no para él ni para sus hermanos, que parecían igual de despistados. Pero eso estaba por cambiar.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Sintió un ligero estremecimiento, como si su intuición le avisara que algo sucedería, y volteo el rostro por puro reflejo.

-¿Tsuna? – la voz de su hermana lo hizo reaccionar y regresar su atención a la mesa donde se encontraban almorzando.

-No es nada – le sonrió y la chica solo alzo una ceja, era claro que no le creía.

-¿Un presentimiento? – pregunto esta vez su hermano inflando su bomba de chicle.

-Puede ser – dijo inseguro.

-Oh bien… - comento la chica.

-Entonces no importa – termino el otro, a Tsuna le bajo una gotita por el cuello para luego sonreír divertido. Así eran sus hermanos o mejor dicho sus mellizos.

Los trillizos Vongola es como eran conocidos en la Universidad, los tres eran idénticos salvo por uno que otro detalle, como el color de ojos y el que uno de ellos era una chica. Tsunayami, su hermano, de ojos de un curioso y atrayente anaranjado; Tsunayuki, su hermana, su cabello largo hasta la cintura y de ojos color avellana y por último, él mismo, Tsunayoshi, su cabello igual al de sus hermanos y sus ojos del mismo tono que los de su hermana. Los tres con la misma estatura y rostro que era enmarcado por mechones de cabello, un cuerpo y encanto según su edad, 18 años. Casi idénticos pero muy diferentes, especialmente en personalidad.

-Ya son cuatro meses – dijo al aire Tsunayami captando la atención de sus hermanos.

-¿Cuatro meses de qué? – pregunto sin entender Tsunayuki que estaba más interesada en degustar su comida.

-De que llegamos aquí – contesto Tsunayoshi componiendo una expresión nostálgica.

-Exacto – recargo su codo en la mesa para enseguida posar su cabeza en la palma de su mano jugando un poco con los aretes que tenía en su oreja izquierda.

-Extraño a Pappa – hizo un puchero y los otros dos la vieron como si de repente le hubiera salido otra cabeza - ¿Qué?

-Eso lo dices porque eres su consentida – dijeron al mismo tiempo los otros dos.

-No es verdad – los otros solo le dieron una mirada de "sí, claro" – sufri lo mismo que ustedes, además quien los manda a ser un vago y un torpe.

-¡A quien le dices vago! – frunció el ceño indignado.

-Tú también eres torpe – entrecerró sus ojos al momento que tomaba la mejilla derecha de la chica y la jalaba.

-A ti – le saco la lengua al oji naranja - ¡suéltame, Tsuna! – exclamo al sentir como era jalada su mejilla.

-Esto es… – dijo burlón y sonriéndole a su hermano.

-Divertido – completo imitando la acción.

-Tsumi – musito amenazante.

-¿Si, Tsuki? – pregunto con una sonrisa sin dejar de jalar su mejilla.

-¡Ah, par de bakas ya suéltenme! – medio grito y así se enzarzaron en una de sus típicas peleas/discusiones.

Todos en la cafetería los veían divertidos, desde que los trilizos llegaron de Italia sus "escenas" se habían hecho bastante comunes y todo un espectáculo, después de todo nadie era capaz de evitar ver las expresiones que hacían esos tres hermosos chicos.

Pararon sus juegos al escuchar el sonido del timbre - ¿Qué clase nos toca? – soltaron al mismo tiempo y luego se echaron a reír.

-Creo que Calculo – dijo dubitativo Tsuna.

-Aburrido – Tsumi se llevo las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-Tengo algo que hacer así que me saltare la clase – Tsuki tomo sus cosas y se paro.

-¿Tiene que ver con esa flor? – preguntaron al mismo tiempo sus hermanos, desde el día anterior, en que la acompañaron a comprar la dichosa flor, se habían preguntado para que la quería y se les hizo más extraño cuando la vieron llevándola a la escuela, aunque algo se imaginaban, "ese" algo que los hacía fruncir el ceño y sentirse celosos.

-Si – contesto con una sonrisa – pero no pregunten mas, ya les contare después – dijo y sin más dio media para salir de la cafetería no sin antes drles un beso en la mejilla a sus hermanos.

Los chicos se miraron serios y segundos después soltaron un suspiro, aunque planearan seguirla y averiguar por si mismos no lo harían, era mejor no meterse de mas y esperar a que ella les contara.

-No entraras a clase – fue una afirmación.

-No, iré a comprar comida para esta tarde – tomo su mochila y miro a su hermano.

Tsuna asintió – yo si entrare, Gokudera-kun prometió explicarnos a Yamamoto y a mi – se rascó la mejilla avergonzado, seguía siendo un inútil en esas materias.

-Dame-Tsuna – solo recibió una mirada fulminante – ve pronto a casa para que no te atrape la lluvia – dijo y también se fue.

-Tsumi-baka – soltó entre dientes pero también tomo sus cosas y se dirigió a su última clase del día.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Tsunayuki caminaba a paso tranquilo con su bolso/mochila a cuestas y un hermoso tulipán rojo que tenia atado un listón purpura, sonrió al verlo. Si alguien supiera lo que estaba por hacer sin duda le dirían que era algo descabellado, suicida y loco, sobre todo suicida. Claro que eso le importaba en lo más mínimo, no es como si pudiera o quisiera callar sus sentimientos. Estaba decidida a decirle lo que sentía a esa persona, no importaba la respuesta que obtuviera, así había sido educada. Educada para ser fuerte, sincera, decidida y luchar por lo que quería.

Paro sus pasos al llegar frente a una puerta que tenía el título de "Prefectura", toco y en segundos escucho una voz fría permitiéndole pasar, respiro profundo al tiempo que tomaba el pomo de la puerta – _"El que no arriesga no gana_" – pensó para enseguida entrar.

Al entrar la imagen de un pelinegro sentado detrás de un escritorio revisando unos papeles le recibió. Camino hasta quedar frente a él, frente a Hibari Kyoya.

-¿Qué quieres? Herbívoro – su voz fría y seria hizo eco por toda la habitación pero en ningún momento aparto la vista de los pales.

Como respuesta coloco con delicadeza el tulipán sobre el escritorio. Eso pareció llamar la atención del pelinegro que desvió su vista hacia el tulipán, lo analizo unos segundos para luego verla a ella, levanto una de sus cejas en una pregunta muda.

-Me gustas, Hibari – dijo con voz segura y sin apartar sus ojos de los azul acerados.

-No me interesa – fue la respuesta corta y seca del chico quien regreso su atención a los papeles en sus manos.

Sintió como si su corazón fuera aplastado sin piedad, aunque si lo pensaba bien eso es lo que habían hecho las palabras del pelinegro – Lo sé – y lo hacía, desde un principio sabia que esa era una respuesta más que segura pero aun así se arriesgo.

La respuesta pareció llamar la atención de Hibari que volvió su atención a la castaña, observo su rostro, no había muestra de tristeza, coraje o decepción ni una lagrima amenazando por salir de sus ojos como siempre ocurría con las chicas que se le confesaban y siempre rechazaba.

-Gracias por escucharme, Hibari – le sonrió para enseguida dar media vuelta y salir del lugar.

-Vongola Tsunayuki – musito una vez la chica salió, sabia su nombre y como no saberlo si era una de los trillizos que desafiaba su autoridad con sus escándalos. Y así como sabia su nombre también sabía lo que significaba aquella flor, un tulipán rojo, una "Confesión de amor".

-¡Ah! – grito al salir del edificio, ignoro las miradas de los demás, levanto el rostro hacia el cielo gris. Le dolió, claro que le dolió el rechazo pero ahora podía seguir con su vida en paz. Fue sincera con sus sentimientos y eso la hacía sentir feliz pero no lo suficiente como para opacar el dolor y la decepción que sentía. Cerro sus ojos con fuerza, no había nada porque lamentarse, los abrió y regreso su atención al frente, se iría a casa. Tomo su celular y le mando un mensaje a sus hermanos, los vería mas tarde.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Tsuna miro con desgano la lluvia que caía sin descanso en la acera, se había abstraído tanto en la explicación que Gokudera le dio que cuando se dio cuenta la clase había terminado y la lluvia había comenzado. Tomo su celular y vio que tenía un mensaje de su hermana que decía que se iría antes a casa, por lo que él tendría que irse solo.

Pensó un poco, tenía dos opciones, esperar fuera del edificio a que amainara la lluvia o simplemente salir y terminar empapado y más tarde enfermo. No hacía falta pensarlo más, a esperar.

Se perdió en sus pensamientos, viajo hasta Italia donde el resto de su Familia se encontraba, en Tsunayami que seguramente seguía de vago por el centro comercial y en Tsunayuki que los esperaba en lo que ahora era su casa. Tan absorto estaba en sus pensamientos que no noto cuando alguien se paró a su lado.

-¿Compartimos? – una profunda voz lo saco de su ensoñación, parpadeo siendo ya consiente de la amplia sonrisa plasmada en aquel blanco rostro y de los ojos azules que lo veían brillantes.

-No gracias – negó, no era tan inconsciente como para aceptar ayuda de un desconocido aun si la necesitaba o si el susodicho era apuesto, se golpeo mentalmente alejando esas ideas.

El chico rubio compuso una mueca de decepción – pero no quiero que te mojes – le dijo.

-No es asunto tuyo – dijo cortante.

-Que el chico que me gusta se moje, solo por ser desconfiado, ¡si es asunto mío! – exclamo tranquilo pero con sentimiento.

-¡¿Qué?! – se exalto - ¡¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?!

-Que te enfermaras – respondió tranquilo y sin dejar de verlo, no quería perderse ninguna expresión.

-Antes de eso – quería comprobar que había escuchado mal.

Lo observo unos segundos – Me gustas… y mucho – su mirada se volvió profunda mientras lo veía a los ojos.

Su cuerpo se tenso y su corazón dio un vuelco, le devolvió la mirada pero la suya era una confundida, trato de tranquilizarse. No era la primera vez que alguien se le declaraba, pero esto había sido tan de golpe que no lograba comprenderlo del todo. Necesitaba a sus hermanos.

-Pero… no me conoces – musito al salir del shock.

-Si te conozco – su voz sonó segura.

-No, claro que no – nunca en su vida lo había visto, no recordaba ni un corto encuentro y valla que ese chico seria alguien difícil de olvidar.

-Vongola Tsunayoshi, 18 años, estudiante de Negocios Internacionales al igual que tus mellizos. Llegaste de Italia hace cuatro meses. Te gusta el sushi, te dan miedo los fantasmas, te gusta ayudar a los demás… - fue interrumpido por el grito del castaño.

-¡Acosador! – le basto escuchar aquello para que todas sus alarmas se activaran, lo mejor era alejarse de ese chico.

-¡No lo soy! – negó de inmediato, no podía dejar que pensara mal de él, aunque fuera cierto.

Entrecerró sus ojos.

-Bueno… tal vez un poco – termino por aceptar.

-Tu broma no es divertida – dijo con voz seca componiendo una expresión seria, algo bien aprendido de su Pappa, sin querer escuchar mas estupideces e ignorando la lluvia salió de su refugio y tomo camino a su casa.

-¡No estoy bromeando, realmente me gustas Tsuayoshi! – escucho el grito del chico que rápidamente llego a su lado, la lluvia había dejado de mojarlo gracias al paraguas que el rubio sostenía para cubrirlos a ambos.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? – pregunto ofuscado.

-Que te enamores de mi – paro al escuchar aquello, se oyó tan sincero, miro sus ojos y los vio seguros y firmes.

-No te conozco – aun así no confiaría, el amor… simplemente no podía creer que un desconocido dijera amarlo.

-Pero Tsuna – insistió.

-Es Tsunayoshi – todavía tenía el descaro de llamarlo con confianza, lo ignoro una vez mas y siguió su camino. Doblo por una esquina, siguió derecho, doblo a la izquierda y aun podía sentirlo al chico detrás de él.

-Si sigues siguiéndome llamare a la policía – amenazo.

-Pero Tsuna – llamo una vez más, no se rendiría hasta que el castaño reconociera sus sentimientos.

-¡Por favor! – exclamo irritado – ya dije que no te conozco y lo que dices es una locura.

-Mi nombre es Sawada Giotto y soy amigo de G, el hermano de Hayato… te conocí en una reunión que hicieron en su casa. Yo estaba en la habitación de G haciendo un trabajo y te vi, no sé cómo explicarlo, yo solo… me enamore de ti – contó sin apartar sus ojos azules de los avellana.

-No te recuerdo – trato de hacer memoria pero nada.

-Lo sé – su voz se apago.

-Escucha, yo… aprecio lo que sientes – aunque aun dudaba de su veracidad – pero no te conozco.

-Mis amigos y los tuyos lo saben – no le quedaba más recurrir a eso para ganarse la confianza de Tsuna.

-¿Gokudera-kun y Yamamoto? – se sorprendió, no se esperaba eso.

-Si, Hayato quiso golpearme en el instante – sonrió divertido - y Yamamoto al igual que mis amigos dijeron que dejara de acecharte y que te lo dijera directamente – se explico.

Tsuna solo soltó un suspiro, era de esperarse de esos dos.

-Entonces ¿me darías una oportunidad? – pregunto por fin.

-No – fue cortante, no le gustaba ser así de brusco con las personas pero ese chico lo hacía sentir extraño.

-¿Por qué? – su corazón se apretó por ese frio "No".

-No estoy interesado en tener alguna relación – dijo si mas.

Giotto lo observo, tal vez se había precipitado demasiado pero no podía y no quería evitarlo. Bajo un poco su mirada – lo entiendo – y lo hacía, lo que menos quería era atosigarlo y que lo odiara. – Toma, no quiero que enfermes – le puso el mango del paraguas en la mano y le sonrió.

-¿Eh? – a penas pudo reaccionar cuando el rubio ya había dado media vuelta y se había alejado – eso fue tan extraño – susurro sintiendo aun sus latidos acelerados, siguió su camino a casa.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Caminaba a la salida del centro comercial, ya había comprado lo necesario para la comida y una que otra chuchería, mas chuchería que nada. Mientras compraba había sentido una ola de tristeza que se instalo en su pecho, la ignoro al principio pero esta seguía ahí, después otro sentimiento lo invadió, una ola de confusión y agitación le hizo compañía a la tristeza en su corazón. Soltó un suspiro al comprender de que se trataba.

Desde que eran pequeños, él al igual que Tsuna y Tsuki eran capaces de sentir lo que los otro dos sentían. Era tan extraño, sentir algo más que tus propios sentimientos, pero los hizo y aun los hacía sentir felices. Después de todo esa era la prueba de su cariño y del fuerte lazo que los unía, claro que solo era posible cuando los sentimientos del otro eran demasiado fuertes, justo como ahora.

La lluvia no paraba por lo que opto por tomar un taxi – par de idiotas – susurro ya camino a casa.

* * *

¿Que tal? ¿ Algún review?

Aclaraciones:

Se preguntaran ¿porque les cambie los apellidos?

Pues porque así lo quise, okno, es necesario para la historia... en serio.

Sobre los nombres de los trillizos... fue lo que se me ocurrió, Omma: Gracias por haberme ayudado, ILY!.

Si veo interés por el fic lo seguiré sino pues sera algo que escribiré con fines privados(?) - Omma, Abuelita y Chibi - pero si quieren saber como sigue pues solo dejen un review - no se les van a caer los dedos por escribir uno ¿saben? - y que conste que no es chantaje(?) pero así como los ponys necesitan paletitas para vivir yo necesito reviews que me animen a escribir.

Nos estamos leyendo~


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas de autor:** Holiwis~

Con ustedes el segundo capitulo de esta noñosa(?) historia!

Espero sea de su agrado owo.

-Disclaimer: Los personajes de KHR pertenecen a su respectivo creador.

* * *

_**~/ Primera Parte /~**_

_**Cuando te enamores, no te preocupes, no es el fin del mundo, no es un acontecimiento de interés nacional, no es una bandada de mariposas o patos en tus entrañas o una nueva forma de lavaje cerebral…**_

**_~Capitulo 2~_**

Era común escuchar que cuando se es rechazado no se pueden evitar las lagrimas, llorar por un amor perdido era algo casi obligatorio para las chicas. Sentir como las lágrimas rompen aun mas tu corazón herido, desahogarte hasta sentirte relativamente mejor al sacar todo aquel dolor.

Pero eso era algo que no aplicaba a cierta castaña que estaba en su habitación. Tsunayuki se encontraba sentada a los pies de su cama con la espalda recargada en la misma, tenía una manta sobre la cabeza con un enorme bote de helado de chocolate entre sus piernas y la televisión prendida frente a ella. Todo ambientado por la oscuridad de la habitación, sin duda la mejor manera de desahogar sus penas.

-¿Tsuki? – llamo Tsuna tras abrir la puerta de la habitación de su hermana y dirigiendo su vista al bulto visible por la luz de la televisión.

-Bienvenido – la chica saludo a su hermano dándole una mirada.

-No te ves bien – comento el chico una vez se hubo acercado a la castaña, no era normal ver a la chica de esa forma.

-Tu tampoco – se la regreso manteniendo su atención en la pantalla y corriéndose un poco a un lado, una muda invitación para que el otro se sentara.

-Dame – pidió del helado tras sentarse junto a su hermana y cubrirse con la manta - ¿Qué estás viendo? – pregunto tras tomar el bote y comenzar a comer.

-Algo conmovedor – y los dos se concentraron en la pantalla.

Ambos necesitaban distraerse, pensar en algo más que no fuera su rechazo y la sorpresiva confesión de aquel rubio. Tsuki se sentía triste, para que negar lo, y Tsuna seguía bastante abrumado. Ninguno dijo nada, sabiendo que faltaba la presencia de Tsumi.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Los minutos pasaron y frente a la residencia de los trillizos Vongola se detuvo un taxi del cual bajo el castaño faltante, entro a su casa y dejando las bolsas en la mesa de la cocina procedió a subir las escaleras. No tenía que ser un genio para saber donde estaban esos dos, llego frente a la habitación de la chica y sin necesidad, ni tomarse la molestia, de tocar abrió la puerta.

Miro con desgano la escena frente a él, sus hermanos estaban completamente tapados por una manta donde solo su rostro era visible. Con unas lagrimillas en las comisuras de sus ojos.

-Vamos tu puedes – animaba Tsuna con la vista pegada a la pantalla del televisor.

-Un poco más, solo un poco mas y podrás vivir pelnamente – apoyaba la chica.

Ambos en un irascible intento de darles ánimos a las tortugas que intentaban llegar al mar después de nacer, solo ese par podía ponerse así viendo un documental.

-Bien – hablo al momento que encendía la luz de la habitación y se ganaba la atención de sus hermanos - ¿Qué ocurrió para que estén como larvas dando pena ajena?

-¡Oye! – exclamaron indignados los otros dos dejando de lado la conmovedora muestra de perseverancia de las tortuguitas.

-¿Y bien? – insistió mientras caminaba a la cama y se sentaba en ella.

-Se me confesaron – Tsuna se destapo y los otro dos solo lo vieron con una ceja alzada, no era extraño que recibiera confesiones lo que indicaba que "algo" mas lo había perturbado.

-Me rechazaron – Tsuki echo su cabeza hacia tras, quedando sobre la cama. Los chicos la vieron sorprendidos _¿Qué clase de idiota podria rechaza a su preciosa y amada hermana? _Pensaron con su complejo de hermano a flote.

Y las explicaciones comenzaron.

-Eso solo les pasa a ustedes, pequeños bobos – dijo burlón Tsumi mientras les daba un golpecito en la frente a sus hermanos.

-No deberías darnos palabras de aliento… - empezó Tsuna mientras alejaba la mano de Tsumi.

-… en lugar de molestarnos – completo Tsuki haciendo morros.

-Hum – movió levemente la cabeza como considerando esa opcion – no tienes porque darle más importancia de la necesaria a eso – vio a Tsuna – a menos que él te haya gustado – agrego burlón.

-¡Hie! – se sobresalto ante las palabras de Tsumi mientras su rostro se tornaba color granate – ¡claro que no! – negó moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-Oh, ¿entonces porque te sonrojas? – Tsuki le sonrió picara.

-No… no estoy sonrojado – dijo infantil tratando de tranquilizarse.

-Claro, claro – siguio molestándolo.

-Y tu – hablo de nueva cuenta Tsumi, dirigiéndose a la chica, ganándose de nuevo la atención de los otros dos – simplemente olvida a ese chico, no te merece... nadie te merece – termino de decir serio y siendo apoyado por Tsuna en lo último.

-Y ahí van de nuevo – dijo con desgano – pero aun así me siento satisfecha por haber dicho lo que sentía – les sonrió y los chicos hicieron lo mismo.

-Pero siguen siendo unos bobos, preocuparse por ese tipo de cosas – le resto importancia al asunto.

-Mira quien lo dice – hablaron al mismo tiempo al momento que se lanzaban sobre el oji naranja.

Una batalla de cosquillas comenzó.

-Era de esperarse – comenzó a decir Tsuki tras parar las cosquillas.

-¿Qué cosa? – preguntaron los chicos algo contrariados.

-Pues que Tsuna es amado pero no ama – le dio una mirada al susodicho que se encogió un poco – yo amo pero no soy correspondida – hiso un gesto que intento pasar por sonrisa – y Tsumi ama y es amado por igual – vio al chico que bufo por lo dicho – típico de nosotros – agrego.

-"Son unos inútiles" – dijo Tsuna que recibió una mirada cuestionan te de sus hermanos – es lo que diría Pappa – explico.

-Sin olvidar el coscorrón con el que las acompaña – dijo irónico Tsumi.

-Cuanto amor ¿no creen? – comento sarcástica la única chica.

Se vieron divertidos por unos segundos para después echarse a reír.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*

La lluvia había cesado varios minutos atrás, pero eso era algo de lo que aun no se percataba cierto rubio.

Su mente seguía repasando el momento de su fallida confesión, para ser sincero no se esperaba un rechazo tan… bueno, no se esperaba un rechazo. Su excesiva confianza en poder transmitirle sus sentimientos al castaño de alguna forma nublo su conciencia haciéndole olvidar el hecho de que era un completo desconocido para Tsuna.

-Giotto – la voz de su mejor amigo lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-G, hola – saludo como si nada al peli magenta que se encontraba parado frente a la puerta de su casa.

-Nada de "hola" – lo vio molesto y preocupado - ¡estas empapado!

-Si – no le tomo importancia, llevo su mano a uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón en busca de sus llaves - ¿y qué haces aquí? – pregunto una vez hubo abierto la puerta e ingresado a la casa.

-¿Cómo que, qué hago aquí? – entrecerró la mirada – vine a ver qué tal te fue – estaba al tanto de las acciones del rubio, no por nada era su mejor amigo – pero por tu actitud… - dejo el resto a medias viendo como Giotto sacaba una toalla con la cual secarse.

-Me rechazo – comenzó a secarse el cabello.

-No quiero sonar cruel pero, era lo más probable – lo vio comprensivo – el chico no te conoce y el que llegaras de repente, bueno, era normal que terminara así.

-No puede terminar algo que ni siquiera empezó – dijo sosteniéndole la mirada al peli magenta.

-Giotto, tu… - no sabía que decir para animarlo.

-No me rendiré – dijo serio, ciertamente no había comenzado nada pero se encargaría de que así fuera.

-¿Qué es lo que estas… - fue interrumpido.

-El que Tsuna , me haya rechazado no significa que me rendiré – estaba decidido, amaba al castaño y no se dejaría vencer por un simple rechazo, era más fuerte que eso.

-Nada te garantiza que logres conquistarlo – siguió pero solo fue ignorado – además, Tsuna no es alguien con quien puedas relacionarte – sabía perfectamente lo que decía.

Conocía a los trillizos desde mucho antes que estos llegaran a Japón, y la vida que tenían no era tan simple como para que Giotto pudiera entrar, al menos no sin salir lastimado.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – le había llamado la atención esas palabras.

-Nada – rectifico – solo que tú tampoco lo conoces, no sabes nada de él, solo lo que has visto en el tiempo que lleva en Namimori – no podía hablar de mas.

-Eso carece de importancia – a G le cayó una gotita por la sien – lo conoceré en este tiempo – sus ojos brillaron decididos.

-Ah, eres un caso perdido – se dio por vencido – solo ten cuidado, tienes muchas cosas en contra _"sin contar los alguien" _– pensó lo último.

-No seas exagerado, G – le sonrió volviendo a su ánimo habitual.

-No exagero – soltó un suspiro.

Si el rubio quería conquistar al castaño tendría que enfrentarse a muchas cosas, y todas ellas relacionadas directamente con una sola palabra: Mafia.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*

-Kyo-san – la voz de su fiel seguidor se oyó por la sala.

-Hum – musito sin despegar su vista del cielo, ya comenzaba a anochecer.

-Esta flor – Kusakabe veía curioso el precioso tulipán sobre el escritorio del pelinegro.

-¿Qué hay con ella? – volteo para ver al chico y luego centrar su mirada en la flor.

-No, nada, es solo que… - no termino su frase, le parecía muy extraño ver una flor en la oficina de la Prefectura. Hibari Kyoya no era alguien a quien se pudiera considerar un amante de la flores, ni si quiera podía imaginarlo.

-Si no tienes más que decir, vete ya – ordeno.

-Eh, si – Kusakabe hiso una reverencia – hasta mañana, Kyo-san – dio media vuelta y se retiro.

Una vez la puerta se cerró camino hasta llegar junto a su escritorio. Con la punta de sus dedos toco los pétalos del tulipán y el recuerdo de la confesión de la Vongola regreso.

Le había causado curiosidad la actitud de la castaña, no se había mostrado herida pero estaba seguro que así se sintió, los Herbívoros eran predecibles.

Sin darse cuenta, Tsunayuki se había apoderado de una parte de su mente, de sus pensamientos.

* * *

¿Reviews? *^*

Los pony's serian felices si los hay.

Agradecimientos:

Gracias por sus reviews a mi abuelita **anne di vongola**, a **MariIceve**, **Aiyuki Mirai**, **Ankoku No Ojou-sama**, **ZANGO-1** y a mi Omma adorada **NaiffuNix.**

****¿Que mas puedo decir?

Se que salio un poco mas corto, pero si le escribía mas se perdería la esencia de este cap. - según yo -.

Oh si, en el siguiente sera la introducción del primer "Problemático" de esta historia, no puede haber solo amor ¿verdad? Kukukukuku.

Bye bee~


	3. Chapter 3

**Notas de autor:** Un nuevo capitulo ha llegado!~

En este las cosas empiezan a moverse y tomar forma(?)

Espero les guste ^^

-Disclaimer: Los personajes de KHR pertenecen a su respectivo creador-.

* * *

_**~/ Primera Parte /~**_

_**Cuando te enamores, no te preocupes, no es el fin del mundo, no es un acontecimiento de interés nacional, no es una bandada de mariposas o patos en tus entrañas o una nueva forma de lavaje cerebral…**_

**_~ Capitulo 3 ~_**

Un nuevo día llego a Namimori, un día con el sol plasmado en un vasto cielo azul. Los trillizos caminaban a paso tranquilo hacia la escuela, cada uno pensando en las actividades que tendrían ese día y uno que otro asunto por aclarar.

-¿Qué pasa? Tsuna – preguntaron sus hermanos al notar como el nombrado se quedaba parado a metros de la entrada.

-Él – alcanzo a contestar, justo en la entrada se encontraba el rubio del día anterior, Giotto si mal no recordaba.

-¿Quién? – dijeron confundidos pero siguiendo la dirección de la mirada de Tsuna, ahora entendían. Por la descripción que les había dado el día anterior y por su reacción en ese momento, seguramente se trataba del chico que se le confesó.

-¿Y que estas esperando? – Tsumi lo veía con una ceja alzada pero con mirada indiferente.

-¿Eh? – no entendía lo que su hermano le decía, pero como respuesta obtuvo un movimiento de cabeza dirigido a su mano derecha, o mejor dicho a lo que sostenía en esta.

-Ayer dijiste que se lo devolverías – Tsuki se unió a la conversación.

-S… si, pero… - movió un poco el paraguas que el rubio le había dejado el otro día.

-Vamos, solo tienes que ir y dárselo – lo animo la chica.

-Esto me hace pensar que tal vez el chico te guste también – solto el otro chico como quien no quiere la cosa.

-¡Ya te dije que no! – se sobresalto de inmediato.

-Pues entonces regrésaselo, no te llevara más de un par de minutos – se llevo las manos a los bolsillos.

-Solo hazlo, Tsuna – la castaña lo empujo mientras caminaba hacia la entrada – nosotros te esperaremos mas allá – señalo un punto a unos metros después del gran portón.

-¡Eh! Pero, pero – no dijo nada mas pues los chicos ya se habían alejado – malvados – mascullo por lo bajo componiendo un puchero.

Soltó un suspiro y vio hacia donde el rubio se encontraba, parecía estar esperando a alguien.

-Em, Giotto – llamo al llegar a su lado.

-Tsuna – el rubio lo miro sorprendido, no esperaba ver tan pronto a Tsuna o mejor dicho, no esperaba que fuera el castaño quien se acercara a él.

-Toma – le tendió el paraguas – gracias por dejármelo ayer – sonrió levemente, aun se sentía nervioso. No tenía idea de cómo actuar o que decir después de haberlo rechazado.

-No tienes que agradecer, Tsuna – tomo el objeto y le sonrió – te lo dije, me gustas y no podía dejar que te enfermaras.

-Bueno – se sonrojo por las palabras del chico y su nerviosismo aumento, no era bueno con eso de los sentimientos de amor – ya… ya debo irme – dijo apresurado y dio media vuelta.

-Espera – lo detuvo tomándolo del brazo con delicadeza.

Tsuna sintió como si el tacto del otro le quemara por lo que se soltó de golpe – ¿que… que quieres? – pregunto dando una mirada hacia donde sus hermanos se encontraban.

-Yo – su pecho se oprimió al ver como el chico se soltaba de su agarre como si le desagradara, pero prefirió ignorarlo – solo quería dejar claro lo de ayer.

-¿A qué te refieres? – no entendía y de repente algo llego a su mente – lo de ayer fue una broma – seguramente se trataba de eso – lo sabia – dijo con un suspiro de alivio.

-No lo fue – se puso serio, le dolió ver como el otro se alegraba por pensar que era una broma pero no importaba, había tomado una decisión y lo conseguiría – te lo dije y lo vuelvo a reiterar…estoy enamorado de ti y no pienso rendirme hasta conseguir que también me quieras – dijo seguro.

Los ojos avellana se abrieron al escuchar las palabras, ¿cómo era capaz de decirle aquello sin vergüenza y sin duda? No se conocían, no lograba entender cómo es que l rubio estaba enamorado de él, pero al ver sus ojos se dio cuenta que era sincero.

-Escucha, yo…. – no estaba seguro de que decirle pero antes de siquiera pensar en algo, un mal encarado peli plateado hizo aparición.

-¡Tu, bastardo! – llego donde uno de sus adorados "Señores" estaba - ¡te dije que te alejaras del Decimo! – bramo poniéndose entre ambos chicos, pero encarando al rubio que lo veía con una gotita en la cabeza.

-Go…Gokudera-kun – llamo Tsuna un tanto nervioso, no quería que su amigo empezara una pelea.

-Hola, Hayato – saludo tranquilo el rubio, ya estaba acostumbrado a los arranques del peli plateado, después de todo era hermano de G.

-¡Bastardo! – bramo por la expresión relajada del otro.

-Sí que están animados – la voz de Tsuki se hizo lugar al acercarse junto con Tsumi.

-¡Hime, Juudaime! – el peli plata se inclino de inmediato.

-Buenas Goku – Tsumi lo saludo con un movimiento de cabeza y luego fijo sus ojos en el rubio frente a él.

-Así que eres el que se le declaro a Tsuna – la chica vio curiosa a Giotto, una mirada que disfrazaba su análisis.

-¡Tsuki! – Tsuna se sonrojo, no podía creer que su hermana le dijera eso.

-Si – contesto sin titubeos y con una sonrisa.

-Hum – Tsumi lo vio analítico – eres guapo – dijo normal y sin cambiar su expresión.

-Gracias – dijo un extrañado Giotto, sin duda eran unas personas curiosas.

Tsuna solo compuso una expresión resignada que combinaba con su vergüenza, solo ese par podía actuar tan "normal" y hacerlo pasar pena.

-Como… - escucho las palabras de los castaños recién llegados, quedo en shock, no podía creer que ese tipo se atreviera a declararse a su Decimo - ¡como que te declaraste al Decimo! – grito a punto de lanzarse contra el rubio, no podía permitir tal osadía.

-Espera, Gokudera-kun! – Tsuna se adelanto y lo sostuvo del brazo.

-Suélteme Decimo, debo enseñarle su lugar a este sujeto! – trato de zafarse del agarre del castaño con el mayor cuidado.

Giotto solo dio un paso atrás, sin duda el chico tenía el mismo carácter de su amigo G.

-Tsuki – dijo el ojí naranja viendo a su hermana.

-A eso voy – entendía lo que el chico quería, ya lo había pensado también. Saco un silbato para perros del bolsillo de su falda y lo soplo, no se oyó sonido alguno – ¡listo!

El rubio los vio con extrañeza.

En cuestión de segundos un sonriente pelinegro apareció.

-¡Yo! – saludo y al escuchar su voz Gokudera se tenso.

-Yamamoto – lo saludaron los castaños a coro.

El pelinegro los observo a todos y detuvo su mirada en el peli plata – bueno, nosotros nos vamos – se acerco y abrazo al chico por la espalda.

-¡¿Qué… que crees que haces? Idiota! – Gokudera se tenso y sin poder resistirse fue arrastrado por el otro.

-Nos vemos más tarde, Tsuna's – les sonrió y se alejo del lugar con un enfurruñado peli plata.

-_"Infalible"_ – pensaron los tres. Desde que eran amigos, desde muy pequeños, el pelinegro era el único con quien el peli plata no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Y por muy raro y bizarro, según lo que recordaban, habían descubierto que Yamamoto respondía al sonido del silbato para canes, algo muy efectivo para cuando Gokudera se salía de control.

-Bueno, nosotros los dejamos – Tsuki comenzó a caminar junto con Tsumi, después de todo el que se acercaran solo fue para impedir el escándalo de Gokudera.

-¡Hey! – llamo Tsuna, no quería quedarse a solas con el rubio.

-Descuiden – hablo Giotto – ya dije todo lo que quería – los tres castaños lo vieron atentos y él centro su mirada en su castaño – solo recuerda lo que dije, Tsuna – lo vio a los ojos – no me daré por vencido.

Tsuna se estremeció un poco por la mirada azulada y por las palabras, el rubio inclino la cabeza en modo de despedida y se fue del lugar.

Tsuki y Tsumi observaron a su aturdido hermano, para ellos era fácil entender lo que sentía e incluso lo que pensaba, después de todo los tres eran el reflejo del otro.

-Vayamos a clase – Tsumi emprendió la caminata a su salón seguido de la castaña y poco despues por Tsuna.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

La hora del almuerzo llego y los trillizos fueron a la cafetería para encontrarse con sus amigos. Fueron a la barra y cada uno tomo una bandeja con los platillos que querían, una vez con su bandeja llena fueron a la mesa donde Yamamoto, Gokudera y un par de chicas los esperaban.

-Permítanme ayudarles – Gokuedera se levanto de su lugar y se acerco a los castaños para ayudarlos con sus bandejas, sin reparar en que le costaría trabajo sostener tres.

-No es necesa… - a penas comenzaron a decir cuando el peli plata les quito las bandejas y las coloco en la mesa a una velocidad impresionante.

-Gracias – soltaron los tres, a pesar de los años el chico no cambiaba su actitud con ellos.

-Hahi, eso fue rápido – comento una sorprendida peli café.

-Tsk, nadie te pregunto tu opinión, mujer estúpida – gruño el peli plata.

-Y yo no te hablaba a ti, Cavernícola – Haru lo encaro.

-Ma, ma – trato de tranquilizar el pelinegro.

-Cuidado, Haru-chan – la peli naranja vio como la comida de su amiga estaba por caerse.

-Chicos – llamo Tsuna – cálmense – pidió y los dos chicos pararon de inmediato.

-Como ordene, Decimo – lo vio con ojos brillantes y se sentó.

-Si, Tsuna-san – exclamo la chica con una gran sonrisa.

-Eso se ve rico – Tsuki vio con ojos anhelantes el pastelillo en la bandeja de su amiga – ¿de donde lo sacaste? Kyoko

Antes de que la aludida pudiera contestar el chico explosivo se adelanto – si quiere uno de esos yo se lo conseguiré, Hime – se paro con la intención de ir en busca del postre.

-Eh, no tienes que hacerlo, Gokudera – lo detuvo.

-No es necesario Gokudera-kun – dijo a su vez Kyoko – ayer pase a una pastelería y compre pastelillos para todos – les sonrió al momento que ponía la caja sobre la meza.

-¡Eres la mejor Kyoko! – Tsuki le sonrió enorme y en seguida tomo uno de los pastelillos.

-Tsk – el peli plata se sentó, ese alago debería ser para él, que era la mano derecha de sus tres Jefes.

-¿No tomaras uno? Tsumi – pregunto Yamamoto al ver al chico con la mirada perdida en su celular.

-Claro – estiro su mano y tomo uno – gracias Kyoko – le sonrió.

-Sí, gracias Kyoko-chan – Tsuna le sonrió.

-No hay de que – les devolvió la sonrisa, le hacía feliz ver las sonrisas de los castaños.

Desde que los trillizos llegaron a Namimori la vida diaria se había hecho más divertida e interesante, al igual que Haru les parecieron unos chicos extraños pero encantadores y antes de darse cuenta ya se habían hecho amigos al igual que con Yamamoto y Gokudera, incluso su hermano mayor era amigo de esos tres.

Y justo al pensar en el mayor, este apareció.

-¡Hola al EXTREMO chicos y Kyoko! – saludo llegando donde ellos.

-¿Qué hay, Sempai? – el pelinegro le sonrió.

-Deja de llegar gritando, Cabeza de césped – fue el saludo de Gokudera.

-Onii-chan – le saludo su hermana menor.

-Hahi, Ryohei-san – Haru agito su mano.

-Hola, Onii-san – saludaron los trillizo al momento que le daban un mordisco a sus panecillos, todo al mismo tiempo y con una sincronización increíble - ¿Qué? – musitaron entre bocados, otra vez al unisonó.

El resto solo negó con la cabeza, les seguía haciendo gracia el que coordinaran sus palabras, gestos y/o movimientos y más aun el que los mismos castaños no lo notaran.

-¿No almorzaras? Onii-chan

-No Kyoko, tengo un asunto que arreglar en el club de boxeo, pero… - el rostro del peliblanco se torno pensativo.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Es solo que necesito un favor - apenas comenzaba a hablar cuando la campana sonó anunciando que el receso termino.

-Se nos hará tarde, nos vamos – y todos se pararon como resorte, no es que no quisieran ayudar al mayor, pero lo conocían y sabían que se trataría de algo absurdo, claro que no todos fueron conscientes de ello.

-Eh, ¿A dónde fueron todos? – Tsuki levanto la vista de su plato, había estado concentrada en su comida que no se dio cuenta cuando todos huyeron. Sintió una mirada sobre ella - ¿Onii-san? – pregunto al chico que la veía con enormes ojos brillantes.

-¡Niña Vongola! – el peli blanco se agacho.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¡Necesito tu ayuda al EXREMO! – pidió y al ver el asentimiento de la chica sonrió y procedió a explicar – tengo que entregarle estos papeles a Hibari, pero tengo Junta en el Club, así que…

-Quieres que yo se los lleve – completo su frase con desgano.

-Así es – antes de que la castaña pudiera decir algo mas, le puso los papales en la manos - ¡Cuento contigo al EXTREMO! – grito para irse rápidamente.

-Pero aun no… - se trago sus palabras, el peli blanco ya se había ido – Genial –suspiro, apenas estaba #superando" el rechazo del día anterior y ahora tenía que ir a ver de nuevo al chico.

Tomo sus cosas y camino a la salida de la cafetería, bien podía no hacerlo, pero no era de las que ignoraba hacerles favores a sus amigos, si que era masoquista, o una idiota como seguramente le diría su Padre.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Toco a la puerta de la Prefectura y tras oír el "pase" abrió y entro. Por un momento el recuerdo del día anterior la invadió, agito su cabeza, no era momento de pensar en eso.

-De nuevo – Hibari observo a la chica desde su lugar en el sillón, en ese momento tomaba una taza de café - ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto.

-No te preocupes, Hibari – se acerco hasta quedar a un par de metros del sillón – solo vengo a dejarte esto – coloco los papeles en la mesita.

-¿Qué es? – vio los papeles y volvió su vista a la castaña.

-No lo sé, Sasagawa Ryohei me pidió que te los diera – explico sin una pisca de respeto.

-Te gusta hacer el trabajo de otros – levanto una de sus cejas, no sabía porque pero estaba alargando el encuentro con la chica.

-Solo le hice un favor a Onii-san – se encogió de hombros tratando de actuar lo más normal posible – y como ya lo hice me voy – dio media vuelta dispuesta a salir de ahí.

-Eres rara, Herbívoro – vio como la chica se detenía.

-¿Eh? – volteo de nuevo, ¿acaso Hibari Kyoya le estaba haciendo platica?

-Te rechace ayer y ahora vienes y actúas normal – dijo sin emoción en la voz o en sus ojos, tenía cierta curiosidad.

Levanto una ceja por el comentario – tampoco es como si me fuera a poner a llorar solo porque me rachaste – lo vio a los ojos – además que… - paro un poco no estando segura de si decirlo – sabia que lo harías.

-Wao – inquirió, realmente era una chica curiosa – si lo sabías ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Porque así lo sentí – soltó un suspiro - ¿Ne, Hibari? – llamo esta vez ella – se que no te interesa y tampoco le tomas la mas mínima importancia pero… solo aguanta.

El pelinegro la vio, sus palabras llamaron su atención y fijo sus ojos en los avellana de la chica.

-Aguanta el saber sobre mis sentimientos hasta que estos desaparezcan – su mirada se torno triste, no estaba segura de que eso llegara a suceder – tomara un poco de tiempo pero tarde o temprano dejare de verte como la persona que amo – realmente lo esperaba - ¿de acuerdo? – compuso una sonrisa hermosa que por un momento atrapado al chico, sin decir más dio media vuelta y salió de la Prefectura.

Hibari frunció el ceño al verla salir, no fue consciente, pero no le gusto lo dicho por la castaña ¿dejar sus sentimientos por él?

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela en busca de su hermana; junto con Tsuna y los demás la habían dejado en la cafetería, sola. Soltó un suspiro, su hermano estaba siendo colmado de preguntas por su autonombrada mano derecha, lo dejaría lidiar con él.

Dio vuelta por un pasillo cuando su celular comenzó a vibrar, lo saco sabiendo de antemano a quien pertenecía aquel mensaje.

_"Ciao Tsumi, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Tú y mis Fratelli se la están pasando bien en la Universidad? ¿Por qué no has contestado mis mensajes anteriores? Eres malo ¿sabes?_ – un tic apareció en su ceja derecha – _Tengo mucho trabajo pero siempre estoy pensando en ti y me tomo el tiempo para contactarte, incluso Tsuna y Tsuki me han contestado y tú que eres mi novio no, ¿puedes entender lo triste que eso me pone?_ – bufo al leer eso – _Pero no importa, mi amor por ti sigue intacto_ – el tic se acentuó – _Te extraño_ – esas palabras lo hicieron recargarse en la pared, también lo extrañaba – _si pudiera en este momento estaría en Japón contigo y mis Fratelli, pero "ese par" no me deja_ – sonrió al imaginarse la cara de terror que puso al escribir eso – _Bien, aun tengo papeleo que terminar así que me despido, cuídate mucho y no dejes que nadie se te acerque_ – un segundo bufido salió de su boca – _Ti Amo_ – y con esas palabras el mensaje termino.

-Idiota – susurro jugando con el aparato en su mano – fue al apartado de mensajes y tecleo un par de palabras –_ "También Te Amo"_ – dejo su mirada ahí y enseguida lo envió.

No perdía nada con enviarle un mensaje.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

En el interior de una casa que se mantenía ambientada por luces bajas, en una ciudad en algún lugar de mundo, el sonido de un teléfono hizo eco por el lugar.

Una chica de piel blanca, largo cabello azulado y un par de grandes ojos violeta entro a una amplia habitación con el teléfono en mano.

-Mukuro-sama – llamo al chico que estaba recostado, cuan largo era, sobre el sillón.

-¿Qué ocurre? Nagi – permaneció en su lugar.

-Le llaman – aun con la escasa luz noto la expresión del chico, una expresión que le interrogaba sobre dicha llamada – es de ese hombre – informo.

Al oír aquello se levanto quedando sentado en el sillón, un chico de unos veinte años, de piel blanca, cabello color índigo atado en una coleta baja y un par de ojos heterocromaticos. Tomo el teléfono ofrecido.

-¿Cuál es el motivo de esta inesperada llamada? – fue lo primero que dijo al colocar el teléfono en su oreja.

Era muy extraño recibir una llamada de esa persona, si no es que inexistente. Escucho lo dicho al otro lado de la línea, levanto su mirada encontrándose con la angustiada de la chica, le sonrió como era habitual.

-Oya, oya ¿Qué tipo de trabajo? – pregunto, la palabra "Vongola" había capturado su atención.

* * *

¿Reviews? owo

Espero que les gustara~

Ah~ mis niños con sus problemas de amor(?) aunque Tsumi es el unico que tiene un amor reciproco uwu, pero eso esta por cambiar(?), claro que eso lo sabrán solo si hay reviews - no es chantaje, en serio - ouo

Y como hay a quienes no les gustan los ponys lo cambiare por... mi Pez! - sepsypez - él sera feliz ewé

Gracias a mi **Buelita anne di vongola**, a **Ankoku No Ojou-sama**, **Piffle Priincess** y mi chibi **Little Idiot**, sus reviews me animan a continuar!

Respondiendo a tu pregunta Anko-nee, claro que el Caballito aparecerá ewé

Buelita... Giotto es un loquillo(?), mira que insistir con mi tuna xD

Nos leemos en el próximo ~


End file.
